As for a flow control apparatus utilized for a manufacture processing of a semiconductor, a liquid crystal panel or the like, a quick flow response corresponding to a change of a flow set value is required. Thus, there is a technique for promptly changing the flow in response to the change of the flow set value (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,603,186, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-147723 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-168822).